deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs Hercules
Description Pit vs Hercules! Which two greeks hero who fought their version of Hades will win in Death Battle! Beginning Wiz: Since Perseus, the first Greek hero who defeated Medusa, Theseus killed the Minotaur, and odyssey who past very dangerous challenges to try to get back to home. There are many heros that are based on the Greeks gods. Boomstick: And these two heroes are based on Greek heroes that defeated their version of Hades. ' ''Wiz: Like Hercules, the son of Zeus and the Hero of Thebes! '' '''Boomstick: And Pit, The Captain of Palutena's Guard and servant of the goddess of light. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! '' Hercules ''Wiz: Hades, the god of the underworld, was planning to over-throw Zeus and ruler Mount Olympus. His plan is to release the titans when all the planets align to start his invansion. '' '''Boomstick: But of course, when they learn that a hero will stop them. They will try to stop it to realised that they are the reason why the hero came to be. Wait a minute, I thought you can’t kill a god? ' Wiz: So that why Hades give his minion the potion that can turn a god mortal, and then the minions capture Hercules to give him the potion. But the problem is that the person must drink all the potion to make the effect on Hercules, and they almost make it by a drop. And terrible minions they are, they didn’t tell him until years later to avoid his wrath. If I was Hades, I would have robots. They are smarter and won’t disobey. '' '''Boomstick: Sure, after a few years and learn that he was not their child. He left to find out where he belong. ' Wiz: When he make it to the temple and learn that he was the son of Zeus, and the only way to be a god was to prove that he is a hero. And under the teaching of philoctetes, he will become the most powerful hero of Greece! '' '''Boomstick: Yeah, he is so strong that he threw a massive discus, wrestle a Nessus, and even throw all the titans into space! ' Wiz: But isn’t the hero because only of his strength, he has learned to use sword and bow. He has Pegasus, a magnificent horse with the brain of a bird. Pegasus give Hercules flight about one thousand meters per second that can dodge thousands of ices from one of the titans. '' '''Boomstick: He faces diffrent monsters and defeated the titans. ' Wiz: When comes to heroes, Hercules is one of the best of the best! '' Hercules: I won’t let you down, father! Pit ''Wiz: In a fantasy land called Angle land, there were two goddess from Palutena the Goddess of Light and Medusa the Goddess of Darkness. Palutena care for men and help them by giving sunlight to the crops, but for Medusa, she loath humanity. '' '''Boomstick: Come on, why there always a god that hate humanity? What did humanity did to make gods hate us? ' Wiz: There many reasons, but years later Palutena turn medusa into a hideous monster and banish her to the underworld. '' '''Bomstick: Come on, she couldn’t be that... (Wiz show the picture of Medusa as a monster form) Oh my god! That is hideous! ' Wiz: Anyway, Medusa join force with the monsters of the underworld to get her revenge. Soon both went to war with Pal centurions be overpower and turn to stone. So, Palutena send bow and arrow to Pit to escape from the underworld after when he get capture, and later Pit will defeat Medusa and save the world from her. '' '''Boomstick: But to save the world, he needs some firepower. He wielded palutena bow that can shoot that can split into twin swords and summon rain of magic arrows. Then he have... ' Wiz: Actually, he will only have one weapon, that also exclude three sacred weapon because in canon he can only bring one weapon for a battle. Even though he be only having palutena bow, he have many powers to compensate for lack of weapons from mega laser, playing dead turn pit into invisible and intangible to attacks temporarily, health recovery, and even eggplant attack that turn someone into a eggplant. '' '''Boomstick: He is agile enough to dodge lightning to survive a hit that is 30 tons of TNT. ' Wiz: He can fly up t 21,600 miles per hour, and defeat medusa twice, twin bellows, Hewdraw, hades, pandora twice, and a test to get the sacred weapon. But he is prone to taunts, can’t fly without help, and to prefer to fight in the air. '' '''Boomstick: But when it comes to save the world from the underworld, you can count on Pit! ' Pit: Again today I will go soaring through the sky! My enemies, I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry! Gracious goddess of light watches from up above! At dinnertime I always show the cook some love! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle In the underworld, Hades is standing next to the table planning to kill Hercules. Hades: Now, if I put Charybdis with echidna to the left and Manticore to the left, then I could surround him. No... he would defeat Them. Then what about... Then his minions walk toward him extremely nervous and pain say. Pain: Hades, there is a small problem. Hades: What is it? I am dealing with the plan. Panic: Well... there this hero who call himself Pit that are also destroying monsters we sent for Hercules. Hades: What! I will... wait a minute... (He is thinking how to use the opportunity) I got it! Panic! Pain! Get my chariot, I need to speak with someone important. Soon Hades travel fast to a temple with pain and panic to see Hercules finishing talking to his father, and Hercules about to leave when suddenly he see Hades. Hercules: Wait, who are you? Hades: Name's Hades, Lord of the dead. Hi, how ya doin'? Hercules: Not very good, what you doing? Hades: Just want to tell you who steal your power. Hey, maybe he can give your power back. Hercules: What you want from it? Hades: Just a small favor, so it is a deal? Hercules: Fine. Hades: Great, then there a person name Pit. A person with wings that can fly, can’t miss him. So, Hercules jump on Pegasus to fly out of the Temple with Pain and Panic coming out of the shadows. Panic: I don’t want to be rude, but why did you tell that Pit did it? Hades: Because so I can kill two birds with one stone, so if Pit survive. I don’t have to deal with Hercules, and if Hercules survive. That mean I don’t have to deal with Pit. Mysterious forest It was starts of the morning when we see Pit flying in the sky carrying bag full of eggs. Palutena: Hey Pit, did you get eggs for Breakfast? Pit: Of course I did, I very excited for Breakfast! Especially for the fluffy pancakes and... (Suddenly a giant rock flying toward him) Woah! Was that a rock? (So, he lands on the ground to find where the rock come from) Wait, hey Palutena! Do you know who he is? Palutena: Actually no, he must be from a different company. Try to figure out what he is doing. Pit walks over to Hercules to say. Pit: Hey there stranger, what are you doing thowing rocks in the air? You could accidentally hit a person. (Suddenly Hercules swipe his sword with Pit barley dodging the attack) Hey! Why all the sudden attacks? Hercules: You’re the one who took my power, give it back or face your consequence! Pit: What you mean? I would never do that! Hercules: Don’t lie! Pit: Well, I guess we have to fight, but can you make this quick. There is pancakes calling my name at Palutena’s temple. Fight! Hercules pull out the sword with swiftness and swing it toward Pit when he blocks it with Palutena bow to counter attack with a horizontal swipe and connect the bow to shoot energy beams. However, Hercules barley block the attack with his shield that broke into pieces, so Hercules pull out his bow to shoot arrows behind a tree. Pit: Ha, this fight is easier than I... (Hercules throw the tree with his strength and Pit dodging it) Woah, that was a close one! However, Hercules head-butted Pit so hard that it sends Pit into the sky. Hercules: Now he is defeated, I can... (Then he sees Pit flying in the air on the lightning chariot). Pit: Don’t call me out yet! Hercules: (Whistle) Come here Pegasus! Then Pegasus come flying when Hercules jump on him, and both keep shooting with their choice of bow; suddenly, Pit turn the chariot to hit Pegasus enough to cause Hercules to fall off into the ground to Pit jump off to try to attack Hercules in the air. Palutena: Pit! Breakfast is getting cold. Pit: Coming Palutena, just need to finish this battle! Pit keep shooting with his bow at Hercules when Hercules bend his sword to throw it at Pit, but Pit easily dodge the attack. Pit: Ha, you miss! Then the sword turns around to hit Pit on the back, and soon Pit fall to the ground when Hercules grab him and throw him through ten trees. Pit barley get up to use health recovery and use a move called 'playing death'. Hercules: Guess I went to far, then guess back to see Phil. He turns around when he getting shot from different angles. Hercules: Wait! He still survives ? He must be invisible! He was trying to throw trees and boulders, but he seem can’t hit Pit. Soon he was extremely tire when he see Pit appear. Pit: Sorry it have to end like this, but I must end this battle. Mega laser! Then a giant laser come that surround Hercules (Then the fates pull the string of life that for Hercules and cut it with Hercules soul flying toward Underworld) to make him just bones. Pit: Strange, usually mini-boss or boss usually explode. Okay, (Then he grabs the basket full of eggs and fly to Pautena’s palace) Results Boomstick: That was one exciting battle! Wiz: I couldn't agree more, even though Hercules was stronger. ''Pit'' was more experienced and combat than Hercules. Boomstick: Remember, Hercules, can run up to 34 meters per second while pit can fly faster than the speed of light, and survive attacks that equal to 30 tons of TNT. So I guess Hercules become a hero to zero. Wiz: The winner is Pit! Next Time on Death Battle ???: I think your clock's off ???: Brains Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Demigod vs Angel Themed Death Battles